ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Drake
Chris Drake 'is an inactive English professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in 4CW, where he competed from 2006 to 2013. In 4CW, he is a one-time 4CW World Champion, Tag Champion, longest-reigning Universal Champion and Custom Cup Champion, as well as the 2nd Grand Slam Champion and he was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2010. '4 Corners Wrestling (2006 - 2010) Debut, The CD Collection & 4CW Tag Team Champions (2006) Chris Drake made his 4CW debut with Chris Dawson as The CD Collection. In their first match, they defeated S&M to win the 4CW Tag Team Championships. The CD Collection lost the titles six days later back to S&M. Singles Run and Custom Cup Champion (2006 - 2007) After a short hiatus, Drake returned as a solo competitor, winning the Custom Cup at the first attempt on his return by defeating "Mr Wrestling" Joseph Bennison. Drake's Custom Cup Championship stipulation was a Lumberjack match; with NME as the lumberjacks. Drake held the championship until July 2017 when he lost it to Rocket Roky. After losing the title, Drake shifted his focus to the 4CW Universal Championship. At Gallows End 2007, Chris Drake competed in his first 13 Ghost Gauntlet match but was unsuccessful. 4CW Universal Champion (2008 - 2009) On January 28, 2008, Chris Drake defeated 4CW Universal Champion chux in his first attempt to win the championship. Chris Drake would hold the championship for a full calendar year. Drake would hold the championship as he competed in the 2008 13 Ghost Gauntlet match but was once again unsuccessful. On January 25, 2009, Chris Drake lose the 4CW Universal Championship to Stardust, ending his record-setting reign, which was tied by Brian White in 2018, but has never been surpassed. 4CW World Champion & Grand Slam (2009 - 2010) After losing the Universal Championship, Chris Drake set his sights on the only championship in 4CW he hadn't won and the one that would give him the coveted Grand Slam. At Revival 2009, Chris Drake defeated Eddie Wolfbaine to become the 4CW World Champion. This marked the first time anyone had ever won every 4CW Championship on their first attempt at every title (directly). Chris Drake became only the second person to win the Grand Slam championship, behind Mike Nichols. Chris Drake would go on to hold the 4CW World Championship for 267 days, which became a record-setting reign in 2010. The record would hold until it was broken by Eddie Wolfbaine in 2018, with his reign of 271 days. On January 10, 2010, Chris Drake lost the 4CW World Championship to Cocozo. 4CW Hall of Famer (2010) In 2010, the illustrious and decorated career of Chris Drake was celebrated when he was inducted into the 4CW Hall of Fame as part of the Class of 2010, being inducted alongside Lord Skywolf and Senecca. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves ' **''Icebreaker (Superkick) (2006 - Present)'' **''The Grandslam (Frog Splash) (2006 - Present)'' *'Signature Moves' **''Checkout (Ankle Lock) (2006 - Present)'' *'Regular Moves' ** *'Nicknames' ** *'Entrance Themes' **'"Stricken" by Disturbed' (2006 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** S&M ** Joseph Bennison ** Rocket Roky ** chux ** Stardust ** Eddie Wolfbaine ** Cocozo 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'4 Corners Wrestling' **4CW Hall of Fame Inductee ***Class of 2010 **2nd 4CW Grand Slam Champion **4CW World Champion (x1; second-longest reign with 267 days) **4CW Universal Champion (x1; joint-longest reign with 364 days, tied with Brian White) **4CW Tag Team Champion (x1) ***with Chris Dawson **4CW Custom Cup Champion (x1) 'Personal Life' Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Grand Slam Winner Category:4CW Hall of Famers